You're Never Alone
by Mariolka
Summary: Jack Frost knew it would happen eventually, that the guardians would eventually think that he wasn't fit to be a guardian. Was it his fault the other weather spirits got angry, and a blizzard started. Jack is accused by the guardians of all the things that occur because of the storm. He runs away to the South Pole. He's found by a mysterious girl.
1. Chapter 1

**You're Never Alone: **

**Chapter 1: It's Not My Fault! Is It?**

**Flash-back**:

"Jack how... why?" Tooth asked, she looked confused, angry, "You of all people."

"I..." Jack started, his eyes filled with guilt.

"You put an entire town under snow, harming three children." North said. Jack looked down, he had tried to stop it, honestly he did.

"I knew this would happen!" Bunny said, "We never should have trusted you! You good-for-nothing, selfish traitor." Bunny looked furious, his green eyes glimmering with anger.

"It wasn't my. . ." Jack started, but got cut off.

"Wasn't your fault?" Bunny asked, "Then who's was it? Who else can make a storm appear out of no where?"

"You're no guardian, Jack Frost." North said. Jack swallowed, and then ran out of the room, as much as he wanted to believe it wasn't his fault. He couldn't help the terrible thought that it was. After all, he was the one who had the stupid staff, and angered the other spirits. He took a deep breath at the entrance to North's palace/workshop. He looked down at his staff. Then he made his decision, go to the South Pole. The wind picked him up, and took him to Antarctica.

...

North took a deep breath. It's been a couple hours, and as his anger diminished, his guilt and worry replaced it. Sure, Jack had made a mistake, and a big one at that, but was it fair to accuse him so bitterly. He was still a child, and still learning how to control his powers.

Sandy was flying around nervously. Though he felt a bit angry at first, not nearly as much as the others though, he understood Jack didn't really have that much control over his powers. He was too young, to control weather powers you'd need a lot more than three centuries of practice, maybe five, but not three.

Bunnymund was sitting by the window. Looking out now and then for signs of Jack. He felt guilty, sure, but he was still a bit mad. He really thought Jack would've learned something by now. He's had three centuries after all, but as another hour passed, he felt worried, all pride and anger vanished, and replaced by worry. He was sure he'd be back by now, that he'd just pout for a few hours and then come back.

Tooth was worst of all. She had felt worried, guilty, sad, and a bunch of other things as soon as she saw Jack run out. The poor boy. With each hour that passed she felt more and more worried. She started flying back and forth as if pacing. She remembered the look of total pain, and guilt on the Winter Spirit's face. She remembered the terrified look in his eyes, like his worst fear was coming true. Tooth's wings seemed to stop working as pictures of Jack's pained face flashed across her mind, and a terrible feeling filled her heart as she realized Jack wasn't coming back any time soon. For the first time in a long while, the Tooth Fairy felt her feet touch solid ground.

...

Jack looked down at his staff, and then out of pure hatred for his powers, snapped it in half. The terrible feeling like someone just hit him in the stomach. The same feeling when Pitch broke his staff. He fell on the ground, and as fast as it came the feeling was gone. Jack looked at his broken staff, at least now he couldn't hurt anyone. He looked at the cave he'd landed by, and went inside. He laid down in a corner, and for some reason sleep came easily to him.

Outside, a silhouette of a girl appeared on the walls. The girl took the two broken pieces of the staff.

**My First Fan-fic here. I watched the movie, and I loved it, it's seriously my favorite now. Sorry some characters are a bit Out Of Character. Please Review, I'd really appreciate it.**


	2. The Mysterious White-haired Girl

**Hi, I'm back. I didn't think I'd be able to update so soon, but the follows, and favorites really helped. I checked my inbox today, and found it was full of follows and favorites. The reviews helped a lot too. Anyway thanks for that, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**You're Never Alone: **

**Chapter 2: The Mysterious White Haired Girl**

The first thing Jack heard was a bunch of excited voices.

"Shhh..." A calmer, softer voice shushed them, "He's waking."

Jack slowly opened his eyes, and looked around him. The first thing he noticed was that, he wasn't in the cave anymore. He was in a different cave, a cave that looked like someone lived there. There was a couch, a rug, and a hearth. He looked to his right, and saw a girl sitting on the edge of the bed he was on. The girl had snow-white hair, iridescent icy blue eyes that, despite her calm look, held a glimmer of child-like joy, and innocence. The same joy he saw in Jamie's eyes whenever he visited. Her eyes made him feel more comfortable, despite the fact that he had no idea who she was.

"Who are you?" Jack asked, his voice came out croaky, like he had a strep throat. Why wasn't he more cautious? Well, the girl didn't seem very dangerous, and if she was, she would have killed him by now. Besides, he wasn't getting out of here anytime soon.

"Artemis." The girl said, "So you're Jack Frost?"

"Yea . . . wait how would you know." Jack asked a bit suspiciously.

"Oh . . . I have my sources. Or in this case a 7-year-old white wolf." The girl, Artemis, said.

"A wolf?" Jack asked.

"Hey, it can get pretty lonely here." Artemis said, "Anyway." She got up, and picked up a long wooden staff. His staff. Mended like nothing had happened to it, she tossed it to him.

"Might not want to lose that again." Artemis said with a smirk, "Or break it. What made you do it?"

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"People don't break the source of their power for no reason." Artemis said.

"Well, I sort of accidentally started a storm in Virginia." Jack started.

"And?" Artemis asked.

"And . . . the three children . . . the hospital . . . they couldn't." Jack stuttered as the scene of the three children flashed across his mind.

"You don't look like someone who would start up a big storm like that to hurt someone." Artemis said, "What really happened."

"What does it matter." Jack whispered, "They're hurt, and badly."

"I'm just curious, I want to know the full story, from your point of view." Artemis said, smiling gently. Jack looked at her, it was weird for someone to ask him what really happened, never mind ask him to tall it from his perspective, he was about to just ignore her, but then saw the determined look in her eyes. She wasn't gonna let it go. Jack took a deep breath, and started to tell the story.

To his surprise Artemis just chuckled lightly, "How typical of the guardians. Jack, that wasn't your fault. You couldn't control the other spirits, much less stop them."

"But it is, I shouldn't have went by there in the first place." Jack said, guilt filling his heart.

"You can't blame everything on yourself." Artemis said. Jack sighed, and nodded, figuring there was no way to win with this girl. Artemis got up again.

"Anyway, don't let the guardians put you down." Artemis said, "They'll get over the whole thing."

"How do you know?" Jack asked. Going back to his old self again.

"Well you're a family. Families get into fights, but they can't hate each other." Artemis said.

"They act like we're more like in a forced partnership now." Jack said.

"But you're not. You're a family whether they like it or not." Artemis said, "Now I think I should pay those idiots a little visit. Aleu will be glad to keep you company, though."

"Who?" Jack asked. Suddenly a young wolf jumped on the bad. The wolf was pure white, and had blueish-gray eyes. Artemis chuckled.

"Aleu, behave, and by behave I mean, don't wear the poor boy out."

**Review, favorite, follow please. Your reviews encourage me to write faster, and longer chapters will be coming soon.  
**

**Sorry Jack is all OC. He's just a bit shocked. Yes, Jack is shocked. He just woke up in the middle of no where.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**You're Never Alone**

**Chapter 3: Artemis Has A Gift For Making People Guilty**

A yeti burst into North's office, breaking one of the train sculptures yet again.

"How many times have I told you to knock?" North asked, his tone angrier than before. Jack's disappearance was really worrying him now so he tried to keep himself busy by building things. Sandy, Bunny, and Tooth were the same, trying to do their jobs more often. They were staying at the North Pole though, figuring Jack would come there if he got over their outburst.

The yeti grunted, and frantically waved his arms in the air.

"A visitor?" North asked. He knew it wasn't Jack, the yeti would've told him. Who else would come?

North sighed, and got up. He followed the yeti to the main entrance to the palace/workshop. In the entrance a young girl around Jack's age leaned against the wall. The girl had white hair, and icy blue eyes the same shade as Jack's. It was Artemis.

The girl was the winter/moon spirit. She used to be THE spirit of winter before Jack. She went to the South Pole for vacation. A three hundred year-long vacation, deciding to become an ordinary winter spirit and giving Jack all the power. However she was THE spirit of the moon, hence the name Artemis. She was a trouble-making little spirit, and though she loved children, and the joy her season brought them. She hated responsibilities. That was the reason she was so happy that Jack took her place. Artemis was stubborn, independent, and a feminist. The guardians haven't seen her in a little over three hundred years, and even though Tooth, North, and Sandy could be considered as being friends with her, Bunny was 'a bit too prideful' in her words.

"What d'you want Artemis." Bunny asked, boomerangs ready to be thrown any minute.

"Is that how you say hello, Bunny?" Artemis asked, "Times are changing. I should get out more often."

"Artemis, why are you here?" North asked, not in the mood for jokes.

"I've found the youngest guardian." Artemis said.

"Jack?" Tooth asked, suddenly interested. Artemis nodded.

"Where is he!" Bunny demanded. Artemis looked at him.

"Not here." Artemis said, "And lets ask ourselves why."

Bunny glared at her.

"Don't give me any dirty looks E. Aster Bunnymund, the only ones to blame here are yourselves. Did you even ask him what happened?" Artemis asked. Bunny opened his mouth to reply, then closed it. He looked at the others. They all realized they haven't.

"Typical." Artemis muttered, "Sit down, and I'll tell you." She dropped on the couch like a true troublemaker.

"The other weather spirits, who are jerks and bad-tempered, not a good combination. They have a little, okay, big grudge against Jack." Artemis started, "I mean he gets a whole season, of course they've got a grudge against him."

"Will you get to the point." Bunny said, anxious and a bit annoyed.

"Patience my dear Bunny." Artemis teased, "Where was I, oh yes, anyway the blizzard wasn't his fault at all. The other spirits were really mad, and decided to send his storm to Virginia. Not very nice, and I'm surprised you didn't even think that would happen. The other spirits would have to have a fever to pass up a chance to ruin his life. It would be totally out of character."

"Poor Jack." Tooth whispered, blinking tears away, "We have to get him back." She stood up.

"I don't know how willing he'd be to go back here." Artemis said.

"He has to." Bunny said, "He's one of us."

"Not what you told him." Artemis said.

"We were just mad." North said.

"We didn't mean to hurt him." Tooth said, a worried expression on her face.

Artemis sighed, and got up, "Look guys, Jack sees you as a family, a new family. One he trusts, and looks up to. Don't betray his trust. He's just a kid."

"But how can we make him come back?" Bunny asked.

Artemis smiled, "apologize. Realize how wrong you are." and then she disappeared, gone with the wind.

"But where is he?" Bunny yelled in desperation. He just wanted to see Jack again. The boy was annoying and all, but in a way his pranks and jokes and everything else makes Bunny's life complete. He liked it when Jack looked up to him. Tooth put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find him." She whispered, but she had fear in her voice. She didn't even know where to start the search.

...

"Aww, come on." Aleu said, "I thought you loved fun."

"I do, but I just don't feel like. Hey!" Aleu had jumped onto Jack's bed.

"It'll get your spirits up." She said jumping up and down.

"Fine." Jack tried to sound annoyed, but his eyes held amusement.

"Tag." Aleu said, and ran out of the cave. Jack smirked, and flew after the wolf. Aleu was running at top speed, but it didn't take Jack long to catch up with her.

"Hey, you cheated." Aleu said.

"Prankster." Jack said as if it was a valid excuse. He touched the wolf, and then started fly further down the hallway. A couple minutes later he felt Aleu bite on to his staff, and start pulling him down.

"Hey." Jack said, trying to fly away, but not hurt the wolf by pulling her along.

"Okay, okay Aleu you wore him out, he's better." A voice said. Artemis. Aleu let go of the staff.

"Sorry about that." Artemis said.

"It's fine. It was kinda fun till she grabbed the staff. I'll never get the bite marks out of it." Jack said.

"Right, anyway, I talked to the guardians. They seem pretty guilty." Artemis said.

"They do?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, but for now you're staying here." Artemis said, "So they can learn a lesson, and see how miserable life would be without you."

"Wow, you're really into the revenge stuff, aren't you." Jack said.

"Yeah, that's why no one ever does anything bad to me." Artemis said.

**Finally! I'm done. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Back To Work

**You're Never Alone**

**Chapter 4: Back To Work**

"Jack, Jack wake up." Jack heard Artemis's voice whisper, he didn't follow her orders though, "Jackson whatever your middle name is Frost wake up RIGHT NOW!" Jack shot up, "Good boy, I was starting to think I'd need to pour water on you."

"Did you wake me up for a reason or are you just being annoying?" Jack asked.

"First one, you're going back to work." Artemis said.

"What?" Jack asked, genuinely confused.

"You know winter, come on it's December fifth, people need winter." Artemis said.

"Oh!" Jack said, "Why didn't you say so." He grabbed his staff.

"I did in a way. Your job is to bring about winter." Artemis said, "You didn't really think you could stay in this frozen desert for the rest of your life, did you."

"No, that'd be a bit boring. I'd break out sooner or later." Jack said.

"Uh-huh, that shows how much you care about our generous hospitality." Artemis said. Jack suddenly realized something.

"You have an accent?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Artemis said, sounding a bit shocked, "I used to have a British accent, but it's faded out over the years."

"You haven't told me much about your back-story." Jack said.

"You never asked." Artemis shrugged.

"Well, I am now." Jack shot back. Artemis glared at him.

"You're such an annoying little spirit. I'll tell you on the way." Artemis sighed. He's so annoying. He's too much like her.

"You're coming too?" Jack asked. He's always worked alone, and even though he appreciated the company, he liked working alone.

"I'm a bit rusty, but I think I'll be able to survive, maybe even point out whether or not you're doing it right." Artemis said.

"Oh goody." Jack said sarcastically.

"Are you mocking your host." Artemis said, crossing her arms.

"I would never." Jack said dramatically.

"Come on, you'll be late." Artemis said.

"Fine, fine. I'll be right there." Jack said. Artemis nodded and left the room. It was half an hour later that Jack came down.

"What took you so long?" Artemis asked.

"Hey you don't look this awesome instantly, it takes some time." Jack said, gesturing at himself.

"Don't push it." Artemis said, opening the door. Jack took his time to get to the door. Artemis lost her patience, and shouted, "Move!" Jack flew out the door, laughing. Artemis glared at him, but there was a slight smirk on her face. She then took of as well.

"Where to first?" Artemis asked.

"My home town, Burgess." Jack said, and the wind picked up, carrying them faster.

"Lovely." Artemis said.

"So," Jack said, changing the subject, "your back-story?" Artemis got a sad look on her face, and slowed down.

"Oh . . . that." She said. Jack looked at her, curious and slightly worried. Artemis was never sad ever. She was always all bubbly and mischievous. Which sometimes got annoying, but he liked her all the same. As a friend of course.

"What's wrong." He asked, flying over to her. She shook her head.

"Nothing." She said, "nothing at all."

"Who do you think you're lying to?" Jack asked. He was the King of All Lies. Half-lies, half-truths, serious lies, just-for-fun lies . . . he was really good at lying. Lying and pranking kind of go together.

"Jack Frost, King of All Lies." Artemis said. She was psychic.

"Lucky guess." Jack said.

"No, no, I'm pretty sure your name is Jack Frost." She said, some of her old mischief showing again. Jack felt an odd sense of pride in himself for that.

"By the way, you don't have to answer my question about your back-story if you don't want to." He said.

"Oh, it's okay, it just brings back some . . . bad memories." Artemis said. He looked at her sympathetically.

"Well, let's go to Burgess give the kids a Snow Day." He said. Artemis immediately lightened up.

"Do you know anyone there?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty popular with the kids, and I met my first believer there." He said.

"Name." Artemis asked. He didn't need to know who's name she was asking for.

"James Bennett, but he likes being called Jamie." Jack said.

"How old is he?" Artemis asked.

"Nine turning ten December eleventh." Jack said.

"Believes in all the guardians?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah, believer in a lot of things. Aliens, Big-foot, you name it." Jack said.

"So, his birthday is on the eleventh?" Artemis asked, looking deep in thought.

"Yeah." Jack replied, "Why?"

"Let's hope we can get there in time." Artemis said, triggering Jack's curiosity, "It's a school day right?"

"Right?" Jack said. It was a Friday, "'Kay Artemis why are you asking me all this?" Though he had a pretty good idea.

"We're going to surprise little Jamie Bennett with a snow day specially made for his birthday." Artemis said.

"Not a bad idea, and he'll probably be excited to see me . . . who wouldn't be." Jack said.

"Oh, I'm sure he will." Artemis said, "after all you're so popular with the children there."

"What can I say, I can't help being awesome." Jack said.

"Right now all you're being is arrogant." Artemis said.

"It's not arrogance for one to see the good things about themselves." Jack said.

"Which book did you get that from?" Artemis asked.

"I made it up." Jack said. Artemis raised an eyebrow, "Fine, it was the book on the top shelf."

"Quotes that make you sound smart?" Artemis asked.

"Let's just say, I was really bored." Jack said.

* * *

**A/N: My inspiration is back! Oh goody. Was this chapter not good enough? Yeah, probably. Was it worth the wait? No, probably not. But it's better than nothing. Would you rather way another six months. Well, that's all for now. Hope you at least enjoyed this chapter a little bit. Review whether you like it or not.**


End file.
